


Toy Soldiers

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, kill or be killed mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survive.</p>
<p>He had to survive. If not for himself, than for her. Because he owed it to her mother to return her home. And not even the arrow in his leg would stop him now.</p>
<p>Because he promised. And he would die to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reapings

**Author's Note:**

> Der voted on me posting up my Hunger Games x-over, so... Here it is. Morbid, but this is the longer of my x-overs with Hunger Games. I feel like people would riot if I posted the other. Haha.
> 
> So... Enjoy? Don't kill me?
> 
> Thanks to Derek for betaing my fic. I promise to do this more often. xD

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was so tired. He wasn't even sure he he was standing on his feet. His brother just watched him, a frown on his face. He went to pick up a glass but simply dropped it, his hands shaking. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Hey, Ize. Go sleep for a couple minutes." Camden wandered over and began to pick up the broken pieces. "When was the last time you slept?" The teen shook his head, trying to help clean things up.

"Too busy." He muttered the words. Camden sighed.

"There's no work today so sleep. Alright? I can handle things here." Isaac just shook his head, but Camden was soon steering him back to his bedroom. "Just trust me this once, alright?" With a sigh, the younger boy crawled into bed. "I'll return for you soon." Cam smiled and left the room. Isaac just closed his eyes and sleep claimed him.

However, it felt like seconds later when he heard the yelling, felt the hands grabbing at him. Then came the fist. He scrambled out of bed and into the farthest corner. Wide eyes stared at the man he called father. His brother was rushing into the room, but Isaac couldn't hear what was being said. He just covered his ears and tried to tune everything out.

"Ize." Camden ignored the flinch that greeted him when he lightly touched his brother. He pulled the younger boy into a hug, ignoring his whimpers. "Hey, it's alright. He's gone to get ready. You should get ready, too. I found something that should fit you a little better." Isaac calmed down and Camden let him go. The elder brother smiled when the younger one looked at him. "There we go. You'll be alright. I won't let him hurt you. Maybe after the reapings today, we'll visit Mrs. Reyes, see if we can trade something for a new cup." Cam brushed some strands of hair out of Isaac's face. "Now get dressed. I'm going to trim your hair a little once you're done."

Isaac was slow to change after his brother left. But he just gazed at the pants that barely fell to his ankles. There was a gap of skin showing between the end of the pants and the beginning of his shoes. Socks weren't something he owned. His family was pretty much the poorest of the poor, mostly since their father drank away most of the living they managed to make.

"Cam?" Isaac wandered looking for his brother, but ran into his father first.

"Well, about damn time you woke up, you worthless brat. You'll never amount to half the worth of your brother." Isaac just stared for a minute.

"Shut up, old man." Camden's voice startled Isaac, who spun around to look at his brother. "Come here." Isaac obeyed and allowed his brother to trim his hair a little. "Good, good." He stared at the ground once his brother was done. "I'll try to look around my old clothes later, see if there's anything that might fit you better." Isaac nodded.

A bell rang out and they all just quieted for a minute. It was time to go. The gathering was rather large and Isaac never left his brother's side. He got checked in right after his brother and they went to find their age range. He could see so many nervous kids. His brother halted when they reached the group Isaac was to be settled with.

"Hey. Cheer up. Wish he hadn't hit you." Cam sighed as he rubbed at the forming bruise on Isaac's cheek. He already had an almost healed black eye. There was only the faint reminder under his eye that still looked a little discolored.

"I hate this," Isaac muttered before his brother chuckled.

"Come on. Think about dinner later. Maybe we'll make something dad hates." Camden joked and Isaac nodded. Cam pushed his brother lightly into the section before wandering to his own. Isaac was aware odds were never in his favor. Every year it could be him. He often went to gain a little bit of rations when they hadn't eaten in a while, refusing to let his brother do it. His younger age allowed them to gain a little more than if Camden went. And, every year, Camden hugged him tightly and spent the night in Isaac's room, grateful that they hadn't taken him.

Things went quiet as the reaping began. It was like any one before. This time though, Isaac noticed the only victor from their district settled on the stage. Scott McCall, victor from two years ago. He looked quiet and sad as he watched them.

"Erica Reyes!" Isaac was startled when he heard the name called. There were murmurs amongst the girls and someone crying. He figured it was Erica's mother. He felt horrible. She was nice to him, he could remember. When he used to go to school, she would play with him. After his mother died, Mrs. Reyes tried to look out for him and Camden until him and his brother tried to distance themselves. It was more to protect Mrs. Reyes from their dad than anything. Now Isaac wished he could volunteer to save her, but he knew it was impossible.

Isaac watched as Erica took the stage. She looked so thin and frail, ready to collapse. She was white as a ghost. She was rigid as she stood up there.

"Now for one lucky boy," Effie Trinket, their escort began to move her hand around the bowl. Isaac held his breath, praying to whatever God there was. "Camden Lahey." Everything went quiet for a minute, you could hear a pin drop.

"Not my boy!" Isaac heard his father yell and the shuffle of his brother's feet. Isaac stared as he saw his brother move towards the stage.

"Cam!" He heard himself yell. His brother! They had really called his brother's name. Those around him moved as he pushed past them and into the aisle. Peacekeepers were attempting to grab him, to keep him from going forward. "I volunteer!" Isaac screamed. "Don't take my brother! I volunteer as tribute! Just don't take my brother." He cried, his legs shaking. Camden turned in surprise and stared at Isaac. Isaac rushed forward and hugged Camden.

"Isaac, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Camden almost yelled.

"Repaying a debt." Isaac rubbed his eyes and wandered up the steps of the stage.

"Well, this is unexpected. Did you know you're the first volunteer from District 12?" Isaac gazed at his feet as he took a deep breath before facing the others from his district. "Well, go ahead and introduce yourself. Give us your name, don't be shy."

"Isaac. Isaac Lahey." Effie smiled brightly.

"Well then. We have our two tributes from District 12, Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey. Let's hear it for them." She clapped but she was alone. Camden, who had not moved from the aisle, placed three fingers to his lips before holding them up. Soon the rest of the district followed. Effie really didn't know what to do, but they were soon being swept into the Mayor's building.

Isaac was settled in a cold room, just rubbing at his shoulders to keep warm. A peacekeeper kept looking in on him, but he was more surprised when his brother and father appeared. Camden pulled him into a hug.

"Why? You need to explain yourself, Isaac. You're going to die!" Camden wouldn't let go of his brother, just held him close.

"Because he's worthless. The least he could do is give up that worthless life for someone with potential." Isaac was actually glad his father was blunt, even if it always hurt.

"Shut up, old man." Cam snapped.

"No. He's right. I did this because I'm not good at anything. You're amazing at everything. This is the last year you could have been called for the games, so you're fine." Camden turned his attention back to Isaac. "You can live without me, but I can't live without you." So he would rather die than suffer another loss.

"Ize... Survive. Alright? They changed the rules, remember? There can be two victors. Win with Erica, we owe Mrs. Reyes that much." Isaac nodded. Camden finally released his brother. "Come on, old man. At least say something nice for once in your life." Isaac watched his father wander forward and stop in front of him. He raised a hand and Isaac flinched, thinking he was about to get hit. He was shocked when he was pulled into a hug. He didn't respond, unsure what to do.

"If you really believe you're worthless, then you'll die. But if you want to prove this old man wrong, then you'll win." Isaac was surprised by the words. It was the most inspirational thing he had ever heard.

"Time is up." The Peacekeeper was at the door, ushering his family out.

"I'll see you soon, Ize." Cam hugged his brother once more before leaving. Isaac sighed once they were gone, but he soon had more visitors. Mrs. Reyes.

"Oh sweetie." She hugged him, reminding him of his own mother.

"Mrs. Reyes." He sighed and relaxed against her. She was gentle. "Take care of my brother, alright? I'm afraid my dad will run him into the ground with me gone. And make sure my dad doesn't drink himself to death." His bottom lip trembled.

"Only if you agree to look after my daughter." Isaac nodded.

"Of course." He paused. "I'm sorry we grew distant." Mrs. Reyes moved to study him.

"I always knew your father was the reason, you know. But the way you always stood up for him... it broke my heart." She reached into her pocket and tugged a necklace around his neck. The rawhide rope tickled his neck but the glint of the item on it made him pause and inspect it. "This way, your mother will always watch over you."

"You could have sold this! You could have gotten loaves of bread to feed your family!" Isaac didn't know why he was upset that Mrs. Reyes had kept his mother's ring.

"Sweetie, I knew your name was in that bowl. I kept it for when you would need it. We can support ourselves. When you traded this to Mrs. McCall for medicine, I tried to trade a newly made China set for it. She wouldn't accept it and handed it to me. She didn't want to accept it from you either, but she hadn't been able to return it to you, for her son was soon reaped and life wasn't the same." Isaac clutched the necklace in his hand.

"I'll return Erica to you, Mrs. Reyes." Isaac took a deep breath, determined.

"You return, as well, sweetie." There was a knock on the door and the Peacekeepers took her away. He flashed a confident smile at the woman as she was leaving. He didn't want her to worry. But he was glad when the door closed after Mrs. Reyes and the Peacekeeper.

Isaac settled back down. He was so scared.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott learns just exactly the worth of his tributes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I needed a break after writing Bitter Sweet to collect my thoughts and post the next chapter to this one. I'm just a little stumped on the chapter I'm working on. Haha. I'll get over it.
> 
> Thanks to Der for beta reading this chapter.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was settled at the table, Erica occupying the spot across from him. Neither of them were talking. Effie was settled next to Erica, talking away about the Capitol and how excited she was for this year's Hunger Games.

"Give it a rest, Effie. Neither of them want to hear it." All eyes glanced at Scott as he entered the dining car and sat next to Isaac. He glanced between Isaac and Erica. "Here's the flat out truth. You're going to die." Erica frowned at the words and Isaac never moved. "It's my job to teach you to survive, to give you a fighting chance. I will make no promise of you winning, of you surviving past the Cornucopia. It's a ruthless blood bath that kills half the tributes to begin with." Scott rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. Isaac knew the far away look well, Scott wasn't even aware of them anymore. "You'll need to survive. Be smart. Use your wits if you have no skill." Scott licked his lips before snapping out of the trance.

"Well, that is quite morbid." Effie huffed.

"Get off it. Scott won and he had no skills." All eyes were on the newcomer.

"Thanks for saying I"m useless, Stiles." Scott teased, managing a smile. Stiles tugged a chair over.

"I'm Stiles, by the way. My dad is kinda the head Peacekeeper in the district." Isaac recalled him suddenly, when the guy stood at the murder scene. Stilinski, who held him and his brother from rushing to his mother's bloody corpse. The man who would check in on him and his brother, always whispering that he would help them if they needed it.

But Isaac never said a word about knowing the boy's father. He just turned his attention back to the table. "Well... lively bunch." Stiles sighed.

"How can he be here with us?" Erica asked the question Isaac was also wondering.

"Oh. Stiles works with the Gamemakers. Not that he could tell you anything about the games, unless he wanted to become an Avox." Scott glanced at his friend. "He was picked to be my mentor since we had no victors. His father was the true person they were thinking of assigning me, but he volunteered since, at the time, his dad was really sick." Scott brushed some strands from his face. "Ever since, he just comes with me where I go. He has a free pass to go to and from the Capitol." The two tributes nodded.

"So. I'm Stiles, this is Scott, how about names from you two? What about things you're good at?" Stiles and Scott looked between them.

"I'm Erica and I have good stamina. I run a lot of items between shops during the day so can carry heavy items." Erica tried to think. "I guess... that's about it." She shrugged at realizing she wasn't good at anything else.

"We might be able to work with that. Work around your high stamina and ability to carry heavy items. If you have strength, we could probably get you good at maybe a bow and arrow. Your strength would make it a little more powerful..." Scott hummed before looking at Isaac.

"I'm Isaac... and I'm not good at anything." The boy shrunk just a little.

"Everyone is good at something." Stiles groaned.

"Isaac is good at survival. He has an amazing will." Erica spoke up, startling everyone. Isaac was confused. "Isaac has the best survival skills of anyone in our district." She chewed on her bottom lip, as if deciding on something. "How else could he survive this long getting beaten every day by his father and still volunteer as tribute to save his brother? Strong will." All eyes were on Isaac, who gazed down at the table.

"Shit. Lahey!" Stiles jumped from his seat. "You're Isaac as in Isaac Lahey. My dad was always so pissed he couldn't just haul your dad out to the streets. He felt like his being unable to protect you and your brother... that he failed your mom." Isaac frowned.

"He didn't fail my mom. I wouldn't have wanted to be taken away from my dad either. He was all me and Cam had." The teen rubbed at the bridge of his nose before getting to his feet and leaving.

"Stiles," Scott hissed.

"What." Stiles looked utterly confused.

"Me and Isaac used to be friends growing up. He's gentle, wouldn't hurt people unless he was forced to." Erica watched the door Isaac left through. "He's the poorest of the poor. Whether he wins or loses, his family will be taken care of. He choose this because that's the type of person he is. He'd rather give his life than live off the remembrance he didn't try to protect the person who matters most to him." Erica sighed. "He's stubborn like that, doesn't like to accept help from others. He'll probably try to tackle the games by himself. Give his life to protect mine. And he won't even consider that I want him to live as much as he wants me to." Erica leaned back in her seat. "I'm determined to ensure we both get out alive. Tell me what to do."

Scott was surprised by the fire in her eyes. He couldn't help but nod. "I'd much rather have this discussion with Isaac here. But... We'll play up what makes you human to gain you sponsors. You'll go through an interview and we'll want to portray you amazingly well to the audience. This interview will make or break your ability to receive sponsors." Erica nodded. "I think we could play on your need to treat Isaac like a younger brother to gain supporters for you two." Scott was thinking, Stiles nodding in agreement.

"I think we should play off Isaac's history to gain him support. He's the type of boy who could have the world attached to his finger, just like you." Stiles muttered, but his words were heard perfectly.

"He has the personality." Scott agreed and glanced at the door that lead to the sleeping chambers. "But I worry he'll become what I couldn't." Scott frowned. Silence settled in. "I'll go check on him." Scott decided and got up. He was quiet as he entered the room, surprised to see Isaac actually sleeping. He stood there for a minute.

"Why are you standing there, Scott?" Isaac's words startled the mentor, who jumped out of his skin. Sure, Isaac had been facing the door as he slept. But his eyes had still been shut. But when he opened them, Scott saw the other watching him carefully.

"I just came to check up on you. Do you not sleep much?" Scott remained in the doorway.

"Not really. I'm also a light sleeper." Scott nodded.

"Good. Your survival instincts will keep you alive." Scott paused as he went to leave. "Your personality is your strength, Isaac. It'll be the strongest weapon in your favor. But if you lose your morals along the way... you'll lose what made you you." With that, Scott was gone. Isaac was confused but just pulled the blankets up. He sighed and closed his eyes to try to sleep again.


	3. The Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Erica arrive in the Capitol and learn it's not all a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@ I really should have uploaded this earlier. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thanks, Der, for beta reading.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was curled up on the couch, watching the television replaying the reapings from each district. He was jealous of the districts where they looked strong. The career districts had their usual volunteers. The commentators would keep talking about each tribute before it moved to the next District. He liked the looks of the boy from district 7. He paused the television after it played the reaping. There had been no one to volunteer for him. He looked about his brother's age, too. No one was there to cry for him. But there was something about his surname that rung a bell.

"I see Derek got pulled this year." Scott's voice startled Isaac. The male sat down on the couch. "His uncle competed in one years and years ago. Peter, his uncle, tried to start a rebellion and it got crushed. His family was mostly killed, except for three younger members. They aired it on the television for days, a reminder of what would happen if he rebelled." Isaac then knew why the name was familiar.

"The three that survived... They were all picked as tributes." Scott nodded.

"And they all died. Laura the year before my game. Cora in mine. And now Derek has been chosen to die." Isaac stared at the screen.

"What if he wins?" Scott shook his head.

"That won't happen. If anything, they'll let Peter believe his nephew has a chance and then find some way to rig it so they can kill him." Scott sighed. "It's how they work." Isaac frowned and Scott hit play and let the rest of the reapings go through. He was surprised when they got to his district and started to talk about him. Neither him nor Scott said a word.

"You're right." Isaac muttered.

"Hm?" Scott glanced at him.

"My personality will be my best weapon." He glanced at the television, which was now talking about the Capitol parties. "They liked me, so I might be able to make others like me." Scott nodded.

"It'll gain you sponsors, which can be the difference between life and death." Isaac nodded. He at least understood that much.

"What do you think are the likelihood of me and Erica standing a chance?" Scott frowned.

"The arena always changes. So unless it's completely water, all districts have equal footing. You won't know the arena till you pop up. Then it's up to how you handle the arena." They fell into silence. Isaac closed his eyes and Scott thought he had fallen asleep.

"I don't want to die," the words startled Scott who blinked.

"I'll do my best to prepare you, both of you." Scott glanced at Erica who stood in the doorway with Stiles.

"We're arriving at the Capitol now." Effie's voice called out as she entered into the compartment.

"Really?" Erica wandered over to the window and glanced out, Isaac joining her after a moment. The buildings were large and amazing. It was nothing like their homes back in District 12, that was for sure. And, as they pulled into the station, they got a glimpse at the people of the Capitol.

"Not many outsiders get to come to the Capitol, just for the games." Effie announced as they went to get off the train. There were so many people outside, watching them as they got off the train. Isaac walked with a slouch, gazing at the ground. He walked with a shuffle.

"It'll be alright, Isaac." Erica smiled at Isaac and grabbed his hand slowly. She gave it a squeeze, gaining Isaac's attention and he nodded.

"We're going right off to prepare you two for the Chariot ride." Effie was quite excited. Scott gave them a sad look but never said a word.

Isaac was separated from Erica to be readied for the ride. He was placed in the care of a stylist named Lydia. She was beautiful. With brilliant green eyes and hair that was strawberry blond. She wasn't decked out like other Capitol citizens. No. She had a natural beauty about her. She had a couple gems right below her right eye. It was the only thing that showed she was a Capitol citizen and not just another District citizen.

"I would love to make you glow." Lydia eyed Isaac. She had just spent time washing his hair and styling it. "But I thought we'd do something more amazing. Make you and Erica the ones to watch." Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea. "Town of coal and masonry. You'll be titans." There was a glint in her eyes that made Isaac worry.

"I feel ridiculous." Erica sighed. Isaac just observed her. Her hair was done up in a braid crown. Her skin was rubbed darker with coal, coal attached at different parts. She wore short shorts that revealed a lot more skin than Isaac was sure she ever revealed. She had a long button down shirt on, sleeves rolled up to elbows, her arms and hands darkened with coal. She wore an armor vest atop the shirt, it matched the one he wore over his own shirt. Like her's, his was also rolled up to his elbows. And like her, he wore shorts that minus as well have been briefs. The ground was cold under his bare feet, but Lydia had decided the look gave a more desired effect. He wore a coal crown, bits of coal were also in Erica's hair.

"It's perfect." Lydia was observing them, an arm wrapped around Celestia, who was in charge of Erica's costume.

"They're going to light the way. I can see it now." Isaac still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lydia took a little bit of coal and made some dark marks on their faces.

"Now listen here. We want to show them that District 12 is the heartbeat. That even though everyone forgets about you, you're still alive. Like the coals of the fire." There was a count down, everyone heading to their chariots. "You two will be brilliant."

"Now wow them." Celestia handed Isaac a pickaxe. They stepped onto the chariot.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Lydia wandered over as the first chariot left. "I'm serious in you glowing. This won't hurt and will not catch on fire." She flicked a lighter and brought it to their crowns, both catching a flame. It glowed faintly on Erica, while quite a bit on him. She slowly lit all the coals, which gave off a faint glow. She then lit the final coals on their backs before moving away. "Perfect." Isaac glanced at Erica.

"You have wings." Isaac was astonished.

"So do you." Erica nudged him back. They were soon moving. There were so many people along the path their chariot was taking them. Isaac just looked around. "It'll be alright," Erica glanced at him and smiled. "Smile, Isaac. Look." She pointed up to a screen that showed them.

"We look amazing." Isaac was amazed.

"Come on. We're a team." Erica gained his attention and he nodded. He held the pickaxe out to her, but she placed her hand atop his and raised it up with both their hands. A bright smile was on her lips. His own was hesitant at first but turned gentle. He was nervous the entire way, but he just kept talking to himself in his mind. Everyone would see them. They were bright, they were coals that had yet to go out. And he hoped that just like their costumes, they might just survive.

Isaac could barely stand to listen the President's speech. He wanted to get off the Chariot and just curl up where no one was watching him. He felt like the entire country was watching them carefully. And he was glad when they slowly pulled out. He got a glimpse of Derek when his chariot went by, their eyes meeting. Derek looked like a God straight out of the woods. He looked at home with an axe on his shoulder, his counterpart looking like she just wanted to nail everyone with an arrow before the games even began. Before Isaac knew it, they were leaving, too.

"You guys were brilliant!" Stiles wanted to clap them on the back but their costumes were still on fire. "And they all know it now, too." Stiles nodded at other districts who were watching them. A photographer was moving around, taking pictures of the tributes.

"That was just the type of entrance I was looking for." Lydia was quite happy.

"I guess it means back to the control room for us, right?" Stiles sighed and glanced at Lydia.

"Wait. You mean you're not my stylist?" Isaac was confused and Lydia laughed.

"Oh no. I'm the true Gamekeeper. Stiles is my right hand man. I go out of my way to be the stylist for District 12 since Scott." She smiled at the teen.

"Picture." Everyone stepped away to allow the guy to take a picture of the tributes. He had them do different poses before leaving them alone. Lydia finally put them out.

"I'm betting on you two. I've seen many tributes come in and I've never seen such potential in a person's eyes before from District 12. Well, except for Scott. So go out there and wow them." Lydia hugged them. "Let's go, Stiles. We have work to do." Stiles gave Scott, Isaac, and Erica hugs.

"I'll be lurking if you need me." Stiles then trailed after Lydia.

"They're dating, er... engaged. Well... As soon as Stiles can find a ring that Lydia likes. She's a Capitol girl through and through." Scott chuckled and lead the two over to the elevator. They had company in the elevator, District 7.

"If you wanted to talk, Allison, there wasn't a need to wait for us." Scott leaned against the wall, next to District 7's victor. She was their age and quite pretty, but there was something wild about her eyes.

"Maybe I didn't think it should wait, Scott." She hit seven and twelve.

"What could be so important?" Scott frowned.

"There's word that the games this year will be worse than any yet. There will be worse creatures than the ones that killed Jackson." Scott felt the world spin and Allison steadied him.

"Stiles promised that he'd stop them from bringing in creatures. That he would convince Lydia that the tributes were enough!" His voice echoed in the space, and then remembered that the tributes were there.

"It wasn't Lydia's decision." Allison frowned as the elevator stopped on the seventh floor, the doors opening. "It was the President's wish. Not even heeding the warnings from Lydia." Allison ushered her tributes out of the elevator. "You better properly prepare them, Scott. This will be the only time I can help you. From here out, you're on your own." The doors closed but he heard her whispered 'Good Luck'.

The rest of the elevator ride up was quiet. But then they emerged out onto the floor they would be staying in. They had been handed sandals to wear that they could throw away. No one wanted them to track coal across the place.

"Here we are. Your new home for the next two weeks." Effie excitedly greeted them when they arrived. But Isaac, Erica, and Scott already felt the pressure of what was to come.


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles learn a secret about Isaac's past and Scott plans out the week for Erica and Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is more just more background and filler than anything. Well... Just background. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I've already started the next chapter and do promise an introduction to all the Tributes in the next chapter and a little more insight to not only them but also Scott~
> 
> Thanks, Der, for betaing the chapter.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Her smile was broken as she held him close, humming a sad tune. Her hair covered her eyes, her shoulders shaking every now and then. He could feel the way her tears would hit his face._

_"Momma? Why are you crying?" She was always sad. Always so sad and broken. She couldn't handle sudden movements. Didn't like loud noises. Sometimes she even scared him, but she loved him more than anyone else in this world._

_"Sometimes Momma gets sad, Ize." The voice that spoke to him was gentle. He just buried his face into her hair._

_"Why are you sad? I'm here." He didn't want her to be sad. He liked her smiles. Her screaming terrified him. And he was always upset when she was gone. Papa said she had to go to the Capitol. Isaac always wondered why he couldn't go too, but was always told it was never for good reasons._

_"Because Momma is going to let down this District again. Momma isn't going to help keep our tributes alive." Isaac saw the way her bottom lip trembled._

_"Momma will be amazing! We'll win!" He didn't fully comprehend his words, just knew that losing was bad. Dying was bad._

_"I don't know what I would do if you or Camden got picked." Isaac never understood what those words meant. Picked for what? "I'm so sorry for bringing you into this world." She brushed strands out of his face as he gazed up at her._

_"Momma?" He questioned._

"-ma." Isaac jolted awake before rubbing his eyes. He glanced around before freezing. He honestly had no clue where he was for a minute before yesterday's events sunk in. He crawled out of bed and wandered out of the room. Everywhere was quiet and he didn't want to wake those who were sleeping. He entered the living room and curled up on the couch.

There was a blanket on the back of the couch and he wrapped it around himself before grabbing the tv remote. He wasn't sure what the buttons did, but somehow he found a button that brought up a list of older games. He sat thinking for a minute before picking one of the older games, a specific game.

She was absolutely beautiful in her interview, smiling and laughing with Caesar. She was so gentle and innocent. Her blue eyes were so alive, a sight his memories couldn't ever recall seeing. He saw her whenever he saw his own appearance.

"Well, Izzy. We all want to know. If you win, what do you want to do?" There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she glanced down at her dress.

"My boyfriend had proposed to me a couple days ago, before the reaping... I just want to marry him, raise kids of our own... Try to live the dream life." Her smile was sad as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"I think we all are wishing you the best of luck." Caesar seemed genuine in his words. "Isabelle Lahey, ladies and gentleman!" Isaac flicked off the television. Stiles' and Scott's forms in the reflection of the television scared him half to death.

"Your mom was beautiful," Scott remarked as he wandered into the room. Isaac shifted to sit up. Scott sat next to him on one side and Stiles on the other. "I didn't know she was a tribute." Scott confessed. He had watched her video over and over and yet it didn't connect. But now that it did, he could see the similar appearances between Isaac and his mother.

"She didn't like to talk about it," Isaac replied, staring at his lap. "She was always upset every reaping because she knew she'd fail them. She... She had been pregnant then." Isaac motioned towards the tv, at the memory of the interview. "She got cut pretty badly in the final battle against a career. She would have died had she not managed to off balance her opponent off the log and into the rapids." That year they had flooded the arena and made it challenging even for district 4. "Cam... Dad knew Cam was his son, no question. But me..." Isaac leans back, closing his eyes. A chill ran down his spine. "He never believed I was his." He heard it often during his dad's drunken rants.

"Hey, Isaac." Isaac wondered how long he had spaced out for. Scott was holding his hand, a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry." Isaac tried to shake Scott's hands away. The contact made him nervous.

"You're safe." Scott's words were gentle. There was a look on Scott's face like he understood what just happened. And Isaac had no doubt he did. Stiles, on the other hand, was just watching them.

"I think... I think it's in my favor to gain people's attention." Isaac swallowed. "How often does someone see a mother get reaped and become a victor only to see their child being reaped two decades later?" He forced a crooked grin, but there was no real emotion behind it. He was honestly scared, trying to grasp at straws.

"We can work on it... We have a bit to prepare for the interviews. What is more important, right now, is training." Scott ran his fingers through his hair. Isaac could tell he was tired.

"Perhaps, everyone should just go back to sleep?" Stiles yawned and stretched.

"I couldn't sleep, not when I have to get up in thirty minutes to cram in a bagel before rushing off to meet Lydia. We're running tests on the announcement system across the arena today. I want to be there to drive the new recruits insane by abusing my position." Isaac and Scott both found themselves laughing over Stiles' words. None realized how much they were laughing until Erica's voice silenced them.

"Boys. Does any of you know what time it is? Why are you all up?" Her words weren't full of anger. It was as if she was curious, yet a little worried about them all.

"We're all sleep deprived." Erica glanced up at the screen before pushing Isaac over to steal some of the blankets away.

"So, if we're all up... Can we at least discuss the plans for the day?" Scott decided to nod.

"We'll have breakfast when it's ready, you guys will then be lead downstairs to train with specialized trainers provided by the Gamemakers. They'll train you in everything that may come up in a course, from snare traps to climbing to creating fires to using a weapon. Pay close attention to everything there. The best skills to acquire will always be making a fire, the station for identifying poisonous plants, and learning about least one weapon skill." Isaac and Erica listened carefully.

"So much to learn..." Erica sighed.

"Try everything out. Don't show _too_ much skill. It will make you an enemy to the careers. But don't be afraid to give it your best shot. All week you'll get to test out different stations, try new skills. You'll spend the rest of the morning until noon. You'll get a quick lunch break and then go back to training with them until five. You'll get dinner and then you guys will be all mine. There are special training rooms for each District. From Dinner until bed, we'll work on special skills. As time gets closer towards the interview, I'll also help prepare you for that. We'll probably go to bed somewhere around midnight. Then get up and start all over again." Scott sounded so sure of himself as he spoke every word. He sounded determined, like a real leader. Isaac wanted to have confidence that Scott really would help see them through the Games.

"I feel like first day of the Games and I'm just going to collapse," Erica sighed. Scott laughed.

"Just do it _after_ they sound the start of the games. If you do it before, you'll die by land mines." Stiles leaned back in his seat, ignoring the looks Erica and Isaac were giving him. "What? It happened before. Ages before we were born, but victors are supposed to let the tributes know about the mines. It's so no one has a head start." He saw the slow nods and figured they were understanding where the mines came from.

"Scott? How smart are the other victors?" Scott was not expecting Isaac's question but answered it anyway.

"Very smart," he went on to explain the skills each had and how they had won their games. Before any of them knew it, it was time for breakfast. They all piled at the table, Stiles trying to shove food down before Lydia appeared at the door to drag him away. Everyone just idly listened to Effie talk about the excitement of the day.

"Stiles, we have things to be doing." Lydia had barely let the door open before she spoke out.

"Right, right." Stiles chugged the rest of his coffee before grabbing a piece of bacon. "Good luck, Isaac and Erica. Kick some butt!"

Silence followed after Stiles' and Lydia's departure. Effie filled it up with talk of different events going on, not that anyone really was paying attention. She escorted them down when the clock struck nine. Scott stood at the entrance to the elevator.

"Show them what you got, guys." He flashed them a smile before the doors closed and they were taken to begin their first day of training.


	5. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Erica learn about those around them and form an alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the next chapter. You learn about the other tributes and a little bit about Scott~ Also, kudos to those who can spot the tributes that actually are from the show (Hint, most of them ARE from the show, most have made up surnames because they were never given one).
> 
> Thanks, Der, for quickly betaing this ubberly long chapter.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The training rooms seemed to be underground. The actual training room was rather large, set up with various weapons and obstacle courses. Most of the other tributes were already arrived and gathered in a circle. Isaac and Erica go to join them. As soon as they did, someone was pinning their district numbers on their back with a cloth square. It was a couple minutes before everyone was there in the circle.

However, it was then that the head trainer stepped up and explained the training schedule, repeating the same thing that Scott had already spoken in the morning. While Atala, as the head trainer introduced herself to be named, spoke, Isaac glanced at the other tributes. As expected, the tributes looked tough, even the female members. He was by far the skinniest and most frail looking of the boys, but Erica beat out the girls. Outside of the careers, she seemed to be the most in-shape and fittest.

Isaac was rather grateful when Atala released them and Erica tugs Isaac over to learn how to make a fire. The instructor is very patient with them, especially when Isaac nearly sets his on pant leg on fire because he got tired of squatting. Isaac got the hang of it quicker than Erica, but within half an hour, both had figured out how to make a fire. The instructor, all the while, explained the conditions needed to make a fire.

"You guys should probably learn to tie some knots for snares. Might come in handy for you." A sudden voice startled them, nearly causing Isaac to have a heart attack. However, it was just Derek from District 7.

"You nearly gave Isaac a heart attack," Erica stared at him, as if trying to figure him out. Derek just shrugged before walking away, heading to the knot station. Isaac trailed after him, tugging Erica along.

"You'll need this skill to survive out there," Derek explained before boredly working on knots, impressing the instructor who was struggling just to get Isaac to tie a simple knot. Erica seemed to pick it up, causing Isaac to feel a little frustrated. But the instructor kept helping Isaac fix his mistakes. Isaac practiced while the instructor showed Derek and Erica about how to use snares to catch game and could even be used as a trap. Isaac had finally managed to figure out the trick of making a snare by the time Erica and Derek had learned how to trap someone in a snare, asking a million questions.

"Where to next, Derek?" Erica glanced at the taller male, deciding he actually knew what he was doing.

"It's a lot easier to get the basics down, that's what my uncle used to tell me. It's what Allison also told us. So... How do you feel about learning about what's good to eat in the wild and what's poisonous?" Isaac studied Derek for a minute.

"What are you gaining by helping us?" His voice was serious, causing the three of them to stop on their way to station Derek had mentioned.

"Nothing." Derek answered honestly. "But if I'm going to die... I'd rather help motivate other tributes who could use the help." Isaac watched him as he walked away, Erica just grabbed his hands.

"Isaac, we need Derek's help. He's strong, look at him. He's District 7, he stands a good chance of being a formidable foe or the greatest ally we have. I want him on our side. I want to team up with him so we have a chance of winning." Erica leveled Isaac with a serious gaze, speaking in a low yet gentle voice. Isaac glanced from Erica to Derek, who had already reached the station and just seemed to be talking with the instructor. He knew Erica was right. Scott said Derek would die, and Derek seemed to already know his fate. But, right now, he was possibly the only person willing to team up with them.

"Alright." Isaac broke up and wandered to the station, Erica at his heels. They spent the rest of the morning learning about poisonous foods and good foods, even learning about different types of wildlife that could prove to be poisonous if they encountered it. But they also learned the proper way to turn some poisonous foods into things they could eat to survive if they needed to.

Isaac stretched out, his mind killing him. It was a lot to take in and he wasn't even allowed to take notes. But he was quite grateful when it was announced it was time for lunch. They all just filed out of the training room and up one level to what seemed to be a small cafe. It had enough chairs and tables for the tributes. By the time they arrived, the careers were already pushing two tables together so they had enough room for the six of them to eat together. Isaac just followed Derek and Erica to get some food. They settled at a table, the girl from District 7 joining them. But a table was soon being pushed over and two new faces joining them.

"Sorry to not properly introduce myself. I'm Ember from District 7. I saw Derek taking you guys under his wings." It was almost laughable, in Isaac's eyes, that a girl from the lumber District would be named after the worst enemy to wood. "And this is Boyd and Danielle from District 11." Ember introduced the two new faces.

"Nice to meet you," Erica smiled brightly and shook their hands. Isaac opted to just nod.

"So I spent a good time watching the other tributes," Ember began as she chewed on a piece of bread. "The Careers are in top form. From District one, we have Aiden Reynard and Kara Simmons. I've watched Aiden, he seems to like to show off his hand to hand combat skills. Kara hung out around with the sword instructor. District two is Tucker Cornish and Jessica Bartlett. They're big with the weapons and I'm not even kidding. They're strong." Ember took a break. "Then District four, Matt Daehler and Malia Tate. Matt, I've noticed, is a psycho. Malia... She's weak. She's their weakest link, or so it seems." Quiet settled in after that. Everyone just seemed to take the information in. Isaac watched the table, able to see how uncomfortable Malia was at that table.

"Malia looked like she wanted to cry when she volunteered, most likely forced into it." Derek's words were quiet and Isaac could completely see that.

"What do you know on the other Districts, Ember?" Erica spoke up.

"District three has Sean Long and Heather Cormac, both seem to stick to themselves and spent the entire morning on this memory match identification center as if it were some sort of game. They seemed hesitent on going near weapons. Heck Heather was worse at making a snare than Isaac." It was clear that Ember thought lowly of them. "District five is Kyle Landsly and Emily Waters. Emily is quick at picking things up and Kyle seems to be really good at the obstacle course. I plan to keep an eye on them though." Ember finally finished her bread. "District six is Jared Foller and Zeta Briggs. They're smart, both of them, but they're not strong. District eight is Tomas Greenberg and Caitlin Yarnish. Greenberg is bright but a complete klutz. Caitlin seems to be trying a little too hard. She's already in panic mode." Ember took a moment to eat her food.

"Wonder if she'll try to off herself before the games. Wouldn't be surprised. She looks like a ghost already found her." Derek noted.

"Will they actually allow that?" Isaac blinked but Derek shook his head.

"They'd still shove her out there on her death bed." Isaac sighed and nodded.

"District nine is Walter Henning and Paige Krasikeva. I don't know yet if either will be dangerous. District ten is Jordan Parrish and Meredith Eshet. I worry about Jordan being a threat, but Meredith... She's a little crazy." Ember finished talking about the other districts, giving everyone something to think about. But as Isaac looked at the others and realized that Parrish looked like his brother. Maybe a year younger, but most def like his brother. Part of him itched to know why. But before he could, Atala was summoning them back into for their afternoon training.

Erica and Isaac were left with Derek once again. Derek decided they should kick the kids from District three off the memory match. They were in hysterics in mere minutes over how ridiculously hard the task was. The trainer kept trying to give them hints while explaining that it was supposed to help memory. However, none of them were able to understand why it would be useful. It wasn't like they were going to play a game of memory match to determine the victor.

After an hour of failure by the three of them, Isaac decided he wanted to do the obstacle course. Erica and Derek joined him, but they also found themselves with Malia. She just watched them, Isaac swore she was almost jealous. The instructor explained what they would have to do and Erica charged in first. Isaac couldn't help but stare at how easy she made it. Then Derek made it through even quicker than she did.

"You want to go next?" Isaac glanced at Malia. Both seemed to ignore the fact Erica was trying to convince Isaac to go. But Malia just stepped up. But Isaac realized why she seemed jealous. Career life wasn't what the girl was cut out for, as she had trouble doing the obstacle course. She tripped halfway through and seemed to just want to give up then and there. Isaac could see clear frustration on her face. Though things didn't help when Matt came charging over and pulled her away from the course, pretty much yelling at her. Isaac felt horrible for her.

"See. Said she's not one I'm worried about." Ember's voice startled Isaac, who jumped a foot in the air. "Woah. Didn't mean to scare you. You scare way too easily. That'll either be really useful or get you killed. I can't figure it out yet." Isaac hated how Ember just spoke her mind.

"I guess we'll find out by week's end." Isaac glanced at the instructor and nodding, darting across the course. Erica and Derek made it seem easy, but it was actually hard. It took a lot of planning ahead of time, where you placed your foot, be light on your feet. Isaac tumbled at the very end, colliding with Derek who caught him.

"Careful there, tinker toes. For someone so tall, you're light on your toes." Isaac hated at realizing that it wasn't just Ember who was observing him. Derek was, too. He figured that others were watching him, too. They were trying to figure out his strength and weaknesses. "Hey, don't worry. It's not bad." Derek frowned.

"Everyone is watching me, aren't they. Trying to figure out the best way to kill me. Whether they should do it right away or wait because they know I'm not much of a threat..." Isaac stared down. Erica tossed her arms around Isaac's shoulder and steered him to the ropes course, Derek on Isaac's other side.

"Well... We'll figure out what we're good at and prove them that even though we may not look it, we can train to be strong like them." Erica's words were encouraging. "We have Lydia, Stiles, and Scott cheering us on, along with our entire District." Erica nudged him a little. 

"I saw your reaping. How you stood up for your older brother. He'll want you to return. Don't just give up now, without even trying." Isaac gazed at Derek, who gave him a small smile. "I know what it's like to be a big brother, to watch my younger sibling get slaughtered in the arena. I owe it to your's to see you return home."

And there it was, Isaac realized. The reason why Derek was helping them even though he had nothing to gain. Derek knew what Camden would be going through during the Games, wondering if he would live or die just like Derek had when Cora had been in the arena. But Cora hadn't had anyone to help her, she had been alone. She had decided that for herself. But he had Erica and Derek. He probably had an ally in Ember and the two from District eleven.

"I'll give it my all." Isaac swallowed before stating the words. Derek squeezed his shoulder before approaching the instructor to learn about the next course.

It felt like ages, especially when it came to climbing and learning that Derek was quite possibly the worst skilled climber in the world, before they were able to leave for dinner. Isaac just felt sore everywhere, but it felt good. Erica looked like she would fall asleep on her feet. But what amused Isaac the most was the nice red bump Derek sported on his face from falling off the rope course. The elder male was embarrassed about it, especially since the entire ride up from the training room had Ember teasing him about it.

"See you guys tomorrow," Ember said cheerfully as she dragged a sulking Derek off the elevator. Isaac and Erica were left in silence with Boyd and Danielle. Neither of them seemed to want to talk, which was alright. Erica and Isaac were too tired to actually talk. Soft goodbyes were exchanged on floor eleven.

"Finally," Erica nearly charged off the elevator when they reached their floor.

"Welcome back," Stiles was the one who greeted them.

"Dude, is there food? There better be food." Isaac was starving. He felt like he hadn't eaten much even though he already ate twice already.

"Oh yeah. We were just sitting down." Stiles lead them to the dining room. Lydia was already settled down with Scott and Effie, talking about how she wished she could hire one of the victors from District Three.

"Honestly, Danny is more competent than half the goons working in my control room. But he won't do it. I think he's afraid we'll hold his other half hostage or something. Word is he's with Ethan Reynard, who happens to be a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. He's a pretty face, always at all the parties. But I've seen the worried glances Danny gives him since they both received their tributes." Isaac, Erica, and Stiles settled down. Isaac was trying to figure out why the name Reynard seemed familiar.

"It's because his twin brother volunteered, right? Word is that Ethan is the smarter than Aiden. I mean, there has to be [i]some[/i] reason why Danny would like a career, right?" Stiles pointed out as he grabbed his utensils to start eating. Then it clicked to Isaac.

"Ethan's twin brother is Aiden from District one?" Isaac stared.

"Bingo." Stiles shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong. Ethan is a good kid, but Danny could do better." Lydia sipped her drink. "Now, enough gossip. We're all dying to know how your first day with the trainers went."

"Well... We gained allies in District seven and eleven." Isaac poked at his food before eating it.

"Derek pretty much helped us train the entire day. You should have seen him on the climbing course. It was just a bunch of ropes and he's absolutely perfect at everything else. But get him on ropes and he has the worst footing. He has this huge bump on his head from falling. He kept saying ropes are far different from trees, ropes move while trees don't." Erica laughed as she just talked about the training. Talking about the stations they participated in and how they did. Isaac just settled on eating his food.

Before either really realized it, it was six and Scott was dragging them to the elevator. The ride down took them right above the cafe floor. They got out and Scott lead them down a hall that had different numbers on them, going from one to twelve. Scott unlocked and opened the door that had their number on it. Once the lights were flicked on, both tributes noticed it was bare except for a mat on the floor.

"I thought we could just sit and just talk first, formulate some type of plan." Scott closed the door behind them.

"Well... What was your strategy?" Erica questioned as she wanted into the room and sat down in the center of it. Scott and Isaac joined her.

"Actually, I didn't have one. I had absolutely _no_ idea what I was doing. I got tugged aside by one of the trainers who gave me guidance. We didn't have a Victor that could properly tell us what we were supposed to be doing so he gave us tips and lessons every day for the week that we were there. He would come up and visit us. His name was Chris Argent and his daughter is Allison, a victor. She was in the Games the one after mine." Scott stared at his lap.

"I don't get how they can just decide to change the original rules of the Game. Instead of spreading them out, they've pretty much made them every other year. It's disgusting. We barely getting back to our lives when we were suddenly holding our breath, praying our name would not get called." Scott nodded.

"That could be blamed on Peter Hale, but... I don't blame him. It takes someone brave to risk everything to try to start a movement. While he failed, one day... there will be change and we won't have the Games. There won't be a need for children like us to kill to prove a point." Isaac watched Scott.

"Did you ever kill anyone, Scott?" Isaac hadn't been able to watch the television that year. He had watched it on and off, but mostly had to work.

"No. I just watched everyone die around me." Scott's eyes weren't focused on them anymore. "I couldn't help any of them. Cora... I wanted to team up with her, but she decided she wanted to work alone. She killed so many people and, in a way... She saved my life. A tribute was about to kill me, nearly did. We were the final three..." Isaac wanted to stop, wanted to grab his shoulders and tell him it was alright. But he was glued to his seat. "She shot him with an arrow. He went after her. I was pretty much bleeding out and I saw the look on her face. She was resigned for death. She had been injured earlier and had an infection spreading through her system. I had tried to help her earlier in the day. She told me to deliver a message to her brother, that it wasn't his fault. Her death was not his fault. She told me to live... And she took the career off a cliff with her." Isaac saw all color drain from Scott's face. "It didn't register until I heard the cannon fire."

"Scott? Scott, let's just go to bed." Isaac reached out, gently placing it on Scott's shoulder. "We can train hand to hand tomorrow. Alright?" There was a small nod from Scott, but it was something.

They were quiet as they returned back to their floor. Effie observed them curiously, while Lydia was confused, and Stiles looked concerned. Erica shook her head while they led Scott to his room. She turned the light on while Isaac led Scott to the bed, helping him remove his shoes like he had done this a million times. But both tributes just saw a broken shell of a teen, one who was no better off than they were. Would this be what they became if they won?

"I'm sorry," Scott muttered, slowly seeming to be coming to as Isaac tucked him in. Erica stood at the door. The victor closed his eyes.

"Did you ever give Cora's message to Derek?" Isaac wanted to know, but he was just met by silence. He figured Scott had fallen asleep so he got up and began to head to the door. However, a single word stopped him.

"No."


	6. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac learns he has a skill and also gains a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming. I should have updated this sooner. Expect another update for this story today. I think being sick has put me into a mood to update my Hunger Games x-overs. God do I hate being sick, I feel like I'm dying.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac hit the mat hard, groaning as he rolled over to get back to his feet. Derek was nice enough to help him. They had been working at the weapons stations ever since Isaac mentioned that him and Erica didn't have any skills to show off to the Gamemakers. Ember was helping Erica while Derek helped him.

"I just can't get the hang of anything, Derek." They went back to the weapons rack to put back the staffs.

"Not everyone is meant to use weapons. You're good with traps. Even if you score low in your assessment doesn't mean you won't win. Look at Scott." Isaac blinked. "He scored a four on whatever he showed them." That was news to Isaac. But, then again, he had never asked much about it.

"Oh." Derek tugged out daggers.

"Do you think you have accuracy? Maybe throwing things might be more up your alley?" Isaac accepted the daggers. They were small yet sharp. If he could admit it, he liked the feel of them in his hands.

"Throwing?" The station instructor looked at him before motioning towards a target eighteen feet away, or so the floor marked. "You want to hit the center." The instructor worked with Isaac to show him the proper movement before letting him throw.

Thunk.

Isaac stood in shock, jumping out of his skin when Derek patted him on the back. "That was a perfect shot on your first try." Isaac swallowed and stared, nodding. He tossed the second knife in his hand, hitting the board right next to the first. "I think we found your talent. I'd say enough here, have Scott train with you later in knife throwing." Isaac nodded before collecting the knives.

They trained at other weapons, mostly so Isaac was familiar with other weapons. The more he knew, the stronger a competitor he would be.

"You should widen your stance a little and keep your arms up." A voice spoke up a second after Derek caught him off guard while training hand to hand. Both looked to see the male tribute from 10. "And you," The elder teen motioned towards Derek, "You are too heavy on your feet. Think light feet so you can move faster."

"Light, huh?" Jordan nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you the difference between your style and mine." Isaac stepped away to watch the two. While Derek was a strong fighter, Jordan seemed to evade him at every chance. It was like he was one step ahead. It was amazing, or so Isaac deemed. He then watched Jordan sweep Derek off his feet, the male crashing hard on the mats.

"Wow," Isaac heard Erica mutter at his side. He noticed Ember was at his other side and some of the other tributes had been watching.

"I take that back. You're strong even though you're a little rigid," Jordan held out a hand and helped Derek up. "I think it works in your favor you're also built like a solid oak tree." Derek laughed while Parrish just grinned at the horrible joke.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Care to help me with Isaac?" Derek motioned towards Isaac, who honestly was hoping to get out of it. One intense trainer was enough. He didn't need two. But, for some reason, the smile on Jordan's face made him feel less threatened. It was like looking at his older brother, that sort of comfort.

"Sure. Come on, Isaac."

\---

Isaac liked Parrish, if he were being honest. The guy liked to make jokes and was actually gentle and knew how to avoid being a danger. He talked openly and didn't seem to be too concerned with making enemies or allies.

"I'm a fighter. If I make allies, great. If I don't, oh well." Parrish shrugged as he, Isaac, and Derek were learning camouflage.

"Do you have family to return to?" Isaac felt stupid asking the question.

"Ah, yeah." Parrish halted his painting of his arm. He was rather bad at it, but didn't seem to care. "My family is struggling, so I know that either way they'll be alright. They've done a lot for me, my parents. They're not my birth parents, but they raised me like I was their real son."

"Oh." Isaac fell quiet after hearing that. Derek and Jordan just talked with one another until he got bored of the station.

"See you guys, tomorrow." Parrish smiled at the two he spent the day with, but Isaac stopped him from leaving.

"I want you to be allies with us." The words had both Derek and Jordan raising an eyebrow. "We're stronger in numbers. We can take out the careers and then an even playing field for all of us." The words rushed out his mouth before he even thought about it. But he soon felt fingers running through his curls, ruffling them lightly.

"Alright. It's a deal." Isaac actually felt proud of himself for gaining another ally. And Derek patted him on the back with a smile. He had a proud look on his face that made Isaac feel even better about himself. Wait until he told Scott!

\---

"So knives?" Stiles was helping Isaac as they trained for the final time. Tomorrow was the day to perform in front of the Gamemakers.

"I'm not good, but Derek says that won't matter. What really matters is how I perform in the arena." Stiles nodded.

"It's the truth." Stiles was trying to spin the knife, but was failing. "Scott used his strength. He was impressive, but by District 12, most judges have love interest. You'll want to wow them, make them remember you." Stiles pointed the knife tip at Isaac's face. "Make them remember that you're a real competitor and not just cannon fodder."

"Do you really believe I can do that, Stiles?" The shorter teen glanced from Isaac to Scott and Erica and then back to the blond.

"I do. I see a lot in you that I saw in Scott when I had to train him." Stiles held the knife back out for Isaac to take. "I don't want to put pressure on your shoulders, you already have enough. But..." Stiles took a deep breath. "We're all betting on you, Isaac. Not just me and Scott, we're also betting on Erica. But she's betting on you, too. Lydia and all your allies. They're trusting you to not die that first day."

"I know..." Isaac clutched at the knife.

"So you show the rest of the Gamemakers what you got, that you deserve to be ranked with the best of the best, and that you will not be seen as weak."

If Isaac was to be honest, Stiles' pep talks were both inspirational yet odd. They put weight on his shoulders, but it was something he could handle. He already knew it, that everyone was counting on him to be strong, pull his own weight, and work to survive. It was just hearing it that put just a little more reality to the situation at hand.

The tribute took a deep breath and gazed at the target, throwing the knife. The thud of it hitting the target, even if it wasn't at the center mark, gave him confidence. It gave him confidence and power he hadn't felt in his life before.

"I'm not weak."


	7. Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of judgement arrives for the tributes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this chapter makes sense and the cold medicine hasn't effected my judgement too bad. I have to reread these myself to make sure they make sense since I don't have a beta. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was a ball of nerves as they waited for his turn to try to impress the Gamemakers. He knew that Stiles and Lydia were in there and would most likely be waiting to see what each district had to offer.

He wasn't sure he could sit still even if he wanted to. No one really seemed to be sitting in their assigned seating anyway. The careers were having a pow wow and laughing, joking. Only when their name was called would they move. Most of the other districts were quiet, talking amongst each other.

"Calm down, Isaac. Take a deep breath," Derek halted the blond in his pacing. "You're going to do amazing." Derek smiled at him and Isaac swore everything felt like it would be alright.

"What if I make a fool of myself? What if I get a one?" Derek laughed lightly.

"Then you make a fool of yourself and get a one. It's not the end of the world. The careers pick off the strong first, save the weak for last. So a bad score, it's not going to be the end." Isaac nodded.

"Okay." He tried to smile, but it fell short.

"Just give it your all." Isaac nodded as he heard Derek's name called.

"Good luck, Derek." He squeezed the elder male's hand before he headed through the door. Isaac just sighed as headed back towards his seat. He noticed Jordan who looked a little pale. "You alright, Jordan?" The elder teen looked up.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be alright." Isaac suddenly realized that this nervousness affected them all. They were all nervous about today, about tomorrow, about the arena.

"Tell me about your district." Isaac settled on the floor in front of the elder tribute who blinked in surprised but then nodded.

"So it's really hot. My family runs a ranch..." Jordan began to talk about his home. Those around them listened in, Erica even joining him on the floor to listen until Parrish's name was called. The nervous boy was gone and Jordan was a bit more confident as he gave a thumbs up to the others before disappearing through the door.

Isaac clung to Erica's hand as she talked to Boyd. Before he knew it, it was just them waiting to be called.

"Just breathe, Isaac. You're going to be amazing. Stiles will make them all stop and watch, just you wait and see." Erica joked and Isaac just nodded.

"Isaac Lahey." Erica squeezed his hand and he wandered through the door.

The room was rather large and intimidating. A peacekeeper lead him in and announced him. He noticed Lydia and Stiles up on the balcony, both watching him. However, the others seemed to be too busy feasting.

"If you lot don't shut the fuck up and sit down to watch the final two tributes, I will personally see to it that you get poor reviews and I _will_ report it to the president." Lydia's voice was loud, harsh, and caused the entire room to go quiet. All the others took their seats to watch Isaac.

"You can begin," Stiles smiled and it actually made Isaac feel a little more comfortable as he stepped up to the stack of knives that had been set up for him. He took a deep breath as he gathered them, going through the motions in his head. Stiles had did his best last night to prep him for moving targets.

It actually became a slight blur. Breathe, throw, tug out the next knife, breathe, throw, and repeat. Isaac knew that Stiles told him he suffered from hypervigilance. That it would keep him alive, keep him on his toes, and one step ahead of the targets. And he was right.

Isaac couldn't help but want to smile at the proud look on Stiles' face and the impressed look on Lydia's. Everyone was clapping for him, many muttering but they were too soft for him to actually make anything out.

"Thank you, Isaac Lahey. You are dismissed." Isaac gave a bow and took the lift back up to his floor.

"How did it go?" Scott was right there when he arrived. He had been settled in a chair, looking like he had been waiting for quite some time.

"A lot better since Lydia and Stiles were there." Isaac ran his fingers through his hair. "I did just as Stiles helped me practice last night and I think I did good." It felt weird to praise himself.

"They'll announce the scores after dinner. So all that's left to do is wait for Erica and enjoy a meal. I'm unsure if Stiles and Lydia will be joining us, though." Isaac nodded, he understood. They had a job to begin now. One that would keep them busy.

Erica was soon entering the room, huffing. "Well, prepare for the lowest rank in the history of the Games." She sighed and dropped into one of the dining room chairs.

"Did you do that bad?" Isaac frowned.

"Let's just say that even Stiles laughed at me and then shrugged. Although Lydia smacked him for me." She sighed and leaned against the table. "Please tell me that you did better, Isaac."

"Uh, I think so." He shrugged.

"Alright, enough talk about that. We should discuss strategy for your interviews. Tomorrow is all about prep. I asked Lydia if she can work with you Erica, if you want. Mostly to prepare you for the make up and whatever get up they're going to stick you in. All I know is she'll have a fit if you don't live up to her expectations." Erica nodded.

"Alright." Scott smiled.

"So then do you want to work on the interviews together or separate? We can spend half the day prepping for posture and the second half on your speech and what you'll say to Caesar." Isaac nodded.

"I'd like to work together." Scott gave a thumbs up.

"Good, good. Sounds like an amazing plan." They settled in to eat dinner, mostly avoiding talk about the games and their scores. They mostly talked about what type of topics to cover tomorrow and how the interviews would go. It wasn't long before Effie was herding them into the living room to watch the announcement on the scores.

"Shit, Derek got an eleven." Isaac stared, actually impressed.

"I didn't expect less, to be honest. He was better off then either of us. If anyone can take on a career, it'll be him." Isaac nodded in agreement to Erica.

"Jordan got an eight!" Isaac felt proud for him and wished he could pat the older tribute on the back.

"Boyd got a seven." Erica smiled and Isaac couldn't help but nudge her. She hung around the District 11 tribute at meal times and a couple times during training. It was harmless, but extremely cute.

"Isaac, you got a nine." Scott grinned at him as he broke the news to the two tributes. Isaac just stared at the screen, jaw dropped.

"You're right up there with the careers, Isaac!" Isaac couldn't help but duck his head, quite embarrassed.

"You got a five, Erica. You apparently didn't do as bad as you thought." Isaac looked up at Scott's words to notice the score next to her name before it disappeared.

"Oh wow." Erica was in shock and Isaac just couldn't help but wrap an arm around her shoulders, giving it a squeeze.

"We're going to make it. We have strong allies." The blonde female began to laugh.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Nine." Erica joked and nudged Isaac once more.

"I'm so proud of both of you." Effie spoke up, both tributes grinning at her.

Isaac could literally feel the stress of the day draining from him. Now that this part was over, now that he had a score, it didn't feel like there was that heavy of a burden on him. He knew there was still the interviews, but he felt like he could finally have a day of breathing.

"So today have been a mentally challenging day. Let's call it. Head to bed and get a fresh start tomorrow." Scott began to heard everyone, pushing them towards their respective rooms.

Isaac curled up under the blankets, trying to fall asleep. He rolled over from one side to the other before settling on his back. He took a deep breath and began to hum to himself. It was a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was tiny and he couldn't sleep. She would run her fingers through his hair and sing until he fell asleep.

Eventually, the teen managed to fall asleep.


	8. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the interviews arrives and Isaac couldn't be any more nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up a little bit sooner than this. Oh well, at least you have an update. Enjoy, because next chapter will begin the games.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. No amount of Lydia's magic could get him to be prepared for this day. They had practiced so long yesterday that you would think he would be alright. And yet his hands still shook with nerves. Only thing more terrifying than standing in front of the stage was hearing his brother's name get called at the day of the reaping.

"Come on, calm down." Erica grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Isaac wanted to know how she could remain so calm. She just screamed confidence and it left him wishing he had just an ounce of it.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Scott, Stiles, and Lydia had worked with them to try and prepare them. Heck even Effie gave it her best shot with him. She remarked that Erica caught on quicker than him and that just set him against wanting to working with her. Who cared about posture and speaking. Scott and Stiles both told him to be himself.

"The crowd will love you, Isaac." Erica tried to smooth out his hair before attempting to tuck his shirt into his pants. Lydia had stuck him in a black suit and it was way too awkward for his liking. That and everyone kept fussing when he untucked his shirt and undid his tie. This wasn't him.

Unlike him, Erica looked at home in the dress Lydia had shoved at her before attempting to work on getting Isaac into the suit. Her dress went looped around her right arm. The piece a thick black piece of fabric that was surely satin or something expensive. There were strips of red mixed it, which was actually pretty. The main part of her dress started from charcoal grey at the top down to a light grey at the bottom. When the light hit it right, certain areas looked like they were glowing. It was amazing and breathtaking.

Isaac took a deep breath and just glanced at his shoes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Erica squeezed his hands before turning back to Boyd to continue their talk. They were all facing forward, watching a screen that actually allowed them to watch the interviews currently going on.

They were interviewing Malia from District four. He had seen Aiden's interview and it was unnerving. He was a career through and through. Malia just seemed to break the mold. She had nervous habits but did her best to not let it show. Caesar did a lot of the talking and seemed to make everyone feel comfortable. He brought out the best of each tribute. It was no wonder why he was still doing this job after decades.

\---

_Isaac clutched at Camden's hands. He felt like it should have been raining. Some type of weather to match his emotions as he stood in front of the grave. Because it was unfair that they had laid his mother to rest on a beautiful, sunny day._

_His mother's death had been announced on the television, a tribute to her playing. She had spoken of the horrors she committed, the crimes. But it had never sunk in. It was just a tale to him, because his mother had been kind and sweet. She couldn't hurt anyone. And yet the television showed him otherwise._

_Camden's grip on his hand was tight, an anchor as he gazed at his mother's resting spot. Their dad was still crying. And even though many mourners had already left, the three of them still remained._

_He recalled how sickly his mother had become. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her gentle words becoming fewer and fewer. And then she was gone. He heard the words morphling overdose, but it didn't really register what that meant. Although Cam told him it was a drug used to help with pain. All that he really knew was it was why he didn't have a mom anymore._

_"Come on, Ize." Camden tugged at his hand. "Let's go home." But he didn't want to leave. This was where their mom was and home wouldn't be the same. "Isaac..." Cam knelt in front of him, placing both hands on the younger boy's shoulders._

_"She's gone..." Isaac sniffed, rubbing at his eyes._

_"We have each other and we got dad. We're going to be alright. Okay? Mom would want us to keep going." Isaac nodded before he was pulled into a tight hug. "We're going to be alright. Just take a deep breath." Isaac did as he was told, although it still felt like he would cry. "Better?" He nodded, knowing that it would make his brother feel a little better._

_"Yeah." And, truthfully, the deep breath did help a little. He felt a little calmer._

_"Good. Now let's go home."_

\---

Isaac took a deep breath and glanced at the screen. They were talking with Derek. The elder tribute had a contagious smile and a genuine laugh. There was something about just seeing Derek talking with Caesar, joking around, made him feel a little less like he was walking right to his death.

Even Jordan seemed at home on the stage talking to Caesar. They laughed and joked around. Jordan was charismatic, strong, and gave off a big brother vibe. Isaac was sure that he would be the favorite of many sponsors. Him and Derek.

Isaac wanted to tug Erica back when they were ushering her to the stage. He didn't want to be left alone. However, she flashed him a smile, a thumbs up, and rushed up the stairs.

He could hear her interview, watch it on the screen. They aimed to make him appear a little more fragile and that she was his guardian. She had a fire and it appeared with every word she spoke, every movement. She gave off an air of confidence and refused to appear weak. Isaac admired and envied her.

"What do you think of the other tributes? Surely there must be someone you're worried about," Isaac heard Caesar ask. Erica looked torn for a minute before sadness settled upon her features.

"Worried about? How? I'm worried about Isaac. I'm not as skilled as him, but he's gentle. I'm worried that it will be taken advantage of. I'm worried I might fail to protect him. His brother asked me to." Erica clutched her dress. "I'm worried about the careers, yes. That they'll take me out in the first few seconds of the game. I'm more worried about failing Isaac, failing his brother... Failing our district." Everyone was quiet, Isaac swore you could hear a pin drop.

"I'm sure that whatever happens out there, you're going to make everyone proud." Caesar took Erica's hands in his as he spoke. "Erica Reyes, tribute from District Twelve, everyone!" There was loud applause as Erica exited the stage.

And then he was being called to go out there, forced up those stairs everyone had taken before him.

Caesar welcomed him with a warm smile and a gentle handshake. It was like a dream. The blinding light made it harder to see most of the audience, but he could see Scott and Stiles in the front. Stiles giving him a thumbs up while Scott smiled warmly. They were clapping like everyone else.

"So, Isaac. This has to be a very shocking change for you. What have you thought so far?" Isaac chewed on his bottom lip as he shifted.

"That I wish we had amazing showers like the Capitol has back home. Then again, I don't know what half the buttons do and fear whatever one turned the shower into a light show." The crowd laughed and Isaac tried to relax. He just had to be himself.

"Oh, that had to have been a terrifying moment." Caesar's smile was amused yet welcoming.

"Not as bad as trying to explain to Scott, Erica, and Effie as to why I was yelling. Mind you, I only wore a towel after nearly falling out of the shower." The crowd continued to laugh.

"You're the son of a victor yourself, aren't you. Isabella Lahey if I recall. Does that put any weight on your shoulders?" It suddenly felt like the light joking was gone. The air was thick and he couldn't breathe.

"I feel like I have a lot to live up to, yes. But... I'm also my own person. I can only hope to do my best and make everyone proud." Caesar nodded.

"Now, we all know you volunteered for your brother. What was going through your mind at the time?" Isaac swallowed hard and looked at his lap.

"Camden..." Isaac took a deep breath. "He's so much better at everything. He has so much promise and a bright future ahead of him. Versus me..." His voice trailed off for a second before he smiled. "When they called Cam's name, I was afraid of a future without my brother. He has looked after me ever since our mother's death, so volunteering for him was the only way I knew how to pay him back." Because if his brother was dead, then there would always be a sense of guilt lingering on his shoulders. That he should have volunteered, should have done more while Cam was alive.

"I'm sure he's wanting you to return home to him. You scored a nine, you've got to have some sort of talent on your side." Isaac nodded.

"And it's a secret," Isaac smiled. "I owe it to Cam to return and Mrs. Reyes to return Erica to her. I refuse to go down without a fight." Caesar nodded.

"I'm sure you're going to be a fierce competitor. Isaac Lahey, tribute from District Twelve." The sound of applause is deafening, but Isaac can see that a bunch of people had stood up. Stiles was giving him thumbs up once more and Scott looked so proud. Isaac could even see Lydia now, a warm smile of her face as she clapped with the other Gamemakers.

Erica twirled Isaac around as he exited the stage. Her words were excited and going too fast for him to comprehend. Derek was trying to ease the two apart, a worried glance at Isaac who still looked like he might collapse from nerves.

"You were great, Isaac." Derek smiled and Isaac nodded.

"So were you." He automatically replied but meant it.

"You know who was perfect? Me." Jordan tossed an arm around Derek's shoulder as he joked. Everyone chuckling.

"I think _I'm_ the one who stole the show," Erica tugged Isaac towards one of the elevators following the anthem, which no one was listening to anyway. Derek and Jordan tagged along. They ended up in an elevator with Malia, who looked uncomfortable the entire ride. Each of them could see her glance at them, almost looking like she was going to say something. However, she didn't say a word, even as she stepped out on her floor.

"She's weird." Erica muttered after the doors closed and it began to head towards District Seven's floor.

"We might be able to get her on our side." Derek seemed to consider for a moment.

"We could use every last bit of help to deal with the careers." Jordan also reasoned.

"Whatever it takes." Isaac muttered before the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"See you guys in the arena." Derek offered a smile before the doors closed.

"You two should get a good night's sleep." Jordan used a big brother tone on them, concern yet fondness laced with each word.

"Can I ask a weird question?" Isaac was nervous.

"What's up?" Jordan gave him his full attention.

"Do you actually know anything about your real parents?" The elder tribute paused, the sound of the elevator reaching his floor shattering the silence. Erica pressed the button to keep the doors from closing right away.

"My mom was a victor, but not from my home District, but she died when I was still young. My dad was a peacekeeper who ended up relocated there, I was forced to go with him. He raised me by himself, but was killed in a small revolt. I was sent away, adopted by a new family." Jordan stepped out of the elevator. "Sorry I can't give you more information." Isaac felt like the other knew more, but he didn't push the subject.

"Thanks." Jordan's smile was sad as the doors closed and the elevator rushed up to the top floor.

"What were you thinking?" Erica leaned against the wall as she observed Isaac.

"He looks like my brother." Isaac stared at the elevator doors, willing them to open.

"Really?" Isaac nodded. The doors finally dinged open and the two tributes wandered into the empty apartment.

"Want to watch the television?" Erica asked, trying to change the subject. Isaac just nodded his head.

"Scott should be back soon so we can eat dinner." They wandered into the living room, settling down on the couch. The television was already replaying their interviews. Erica pointed out different things about each tribute. How Aiden seemed like a psycho or Meredith was clearly not even in her right mind or that Matt was even more creepy with every response.

They were soon joined not too much later by Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Effie. They managed to all settle down and eat dinner. The air was thick and uncomfortable. But Isaac knew why. It was possibly their last meal together. Tomorrow him and Erica would be going into the arena. And there was a real possibility that neither would return.

That feeling grew when Effie hugged them before she headed to bed. She whispered words of encouragement and heartfelt praises. It made Erica cry and Isaac clutch her a little tighter. Lydia was the next to approach, giving them a quick hug and a smile. "I won't be able to be there for you in the morning, but you two will be great. Give us the best game yet."

"Don't die." Stiles looped an arm around both their shoulders. "Stick with your allies and come back to us." Stiles smiled at them. "And make a fool of the Capitol. I'm betting on you guys so let's make the world know our District is the best." Isaac couldn't help but nod as Erica cheered to the words.

Scott was the last to approach them, hugging them both. "Do your best. Alright? Just stay alive." Isaac didn't know what he expected for Scott to say to them. However, these words were so Scott that they were enough. There didn't need to be any grand strategy. No words of how to defeat the world. No. That time had passed. All they needed were those final words from Scott, and they felt like a security blanket for the night.

Even as Isaac drifted off to sleep later, the simple words of "just stay alive" continued to ring through his head.


End file.
